Freddy Fazbear Head
Main= The is a game mechanic in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It is an extra empty Freddy Fazbear head given to the new night shift security guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald, at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The player can use the head by hovering over the red tab at the bottom of the screen (next to the gray Monitor tab). The Freddy Fazbear Head was supplied after complaints were filed "about the characters trying to get into The Office" by a previous security guard. It is used to fool any animatronic (excluding Foxy and The Puppet) that enters The Office into believing that the security guard is an animatronic themselves. Being the player's only means of defense, it replaces the doors from the previous game. Advantages *Prevents most animatronics from killing the player when used correctly. **If Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, or BB are in the Air Vents' blind spots, equipping the Freddy Fazbear Head will prevent them from entering the room and killing the player. ***Although Toy Bonnie does enter The Office when the Freddy Fazbear Head is equipped, he leaves shortly afterwards, therefore preventing certain death. **If Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Toy Freddy, or Golden Freddy appear in The Office, putting on the Freddy Fazbear Head immediately will stop them from attacking. Delaying or neglecting to put on the Head will cause the animatronic to disappear with a flicker of the lights, only for them to suddenly attack upon removal of the Freddy Head, or raising and lowering the Monitor. The animatronic may also forcibly remove the Freddy Fazbear Head from the player, thus ending the night. ***In Golden Freddy's case, he will vanish before immediately killing the player. The head can be removed immediately after being worn. *Can be equipped while the Monitor is in its lowering animation. This allows the player to immediately equip the Freddy Fazbear Head, should an animatronic be in The Office. Disadvantages *Does not fool The Puppet or Foxy. *Greatly reduces the player's field of vision. *Prevents the player from seeing the Clock and Flashlight battery. *Prevents use of the Flashlight and the Monitor while worn, and by extension, winding the Music Box. This is here to avoid players exploiting the Freddy Fazbear Head. **The Flashlight being disabled also revokes the ability to repel Foxy. *Does not prevent death if the head is not put on in time. This time decreases to almost immediately on later nights, this is especially seen in the Custom Night Golden Freddy preset. *Will not make BB or Mangle exit The Office once they are already inside. Audio This sound occurs when the Freddy Head is being put on. This sound occurs when the Freddy Head is being taken off. This is the breathing sound heard when the player is wearing the Freddy Head. Trivia *Before v1.032, it was possible to both use the Flashlight and wear the head by holding the CTRL key and putting the latter on. However, once the key is released, the Flashlight cannot be activated until after taking off the head. After this patch, this is no longer possible. **This was never possible in the mobile version, this is due to the lack of a keyboard, and that two fingers cannot be placed on any mobile platforms in this game. *During stages of development, Scott Cawthon released a 4th promotional teaser image on his website. It contains Jeremy in The Office with the head on while Foxy is in the hall. It also contained text that says "No place to run, and exactly one place to hide." Ironically, the head can't be used against Foxy in the final game. *When the head is used against Toy Bonnie while he is in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, he will slide from the right to the center of the player's view, staring into the head while doing so. During this interval, a loud static can be heard and the lights in The Office will flicker. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Toy Freddy also do this but do not slide. *If an animatronic (other than Mangle or BB) has appeared in The Office, the head can save the player if equipped immediately after the Monitor is put down. *The Freddy Fazbear Head is said to stop the animatronics because of their facial recognition technology. Therefore, they may see the head as another animatronic, and leave to go find a human, despite not all animatronics having that feature. **However, Phone Guy does mention the older models do get fitted with newer technology, but it's unclear whether the older models did get fitted with facial recognition. *There is a glitch in the game in which the Freddy Head stays on while pulling up the Monitor. This makes both the head and the Monitor permanently remain up for the rest of the night. **This means that the player is prone to Foxy, due to being unable to use the Flashlight. *Barring Mangle, BB and Golden Freddy, if the player puts on the Head when an animatronic appears in The Office, they are unable to take the head off until the animatronic leaves. **This also includes when Toy Bonnie is in the right air vent's light and goes through The Office. *Before the game was released, it was widely believed that the player would put the Freddy Fazbear Head on when an old animatronic was in The Office and leave it off when a new animatronic was in The Office, because it was thought the new ones were made to disable the old animatronics. This was not the case in the actual game, however. *In the game's files, an unused meter labeled as "toxic" can be found. Some speculate this would limit the amount of time the player could wear the Freddy Fazbear Head, like running out of oxygen, since heavy breathing can be heard in the final game. *Toy Freddy's nose on the "CELEBRATE!" poster can still be honked while the player has the head equipped. *It's even harder to put the Freddy Head on in the mobile version, due to some short delay after lowering the Monitor. **However, this means that there is some extra time to put the head on before being attacked by the animatronics. *In the mobile version, the animation for putting and removing the head is very fast and almost absent. *In the mobile version, when Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, or Toy Freddy enter The Office, they take a much longer period of time before they leave than they do in the PC version, whether or not the player equips the head. This can prove to make the later nights very difficult to beat, because during the time they spend in The Office, the Music Box may almost completely wind down, allowing The Puppet to kill the player. |-|Images = Gameplay Putting_on_freddy_mask.gif|The Freddy Fazbear Head in use (click to animate). Arrow-buttons.png|Arrow buttons. The left button is to use the head, and the right is to use the Monitor. Fazbear Head Cutscene.png|The Freddy Fazbear Head as used during the cutscenes; this could be Freddy's viewpoint, due to the space between the eyes being larger. MaskAnimated.gif|The Freddy Fazbear Head being unequipped and equipped (click to animate). FiveNightsatFreddys2 12-16-2014 7-36-14 AM-616.png|The Freddy Head glitch. Miscellaneous FivengtBefreddy.jpg|The fourth promotional picture for the second game from Scott's website. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Game Mechanics